Another World
by MiraiTrunksLuvR
Summary: Mirai Trunks has moved from Japan to... America? He had to leave everything behind, including his now Ex. How will this turn out?


Another World  
  
Chapter 1: The Break-Up  
  
How could she do this? He was fine, everything was perfect. Now because of her it's over. He was furious at her, he didn't want to talk to her at all. He even refused to see her, but he can't leave her alone, not again. He picked up the phone and dialed. It rang.  
  
"Hello, Dee speaking."  
  
"Dee it's me Trunks.."  
  
"Oh hey baby, what's up?"  
  
"Listen, we can't see each other anymore."  
  
"B-but why?"  
  
"Sorry.."  
  
He hung up and pulled the phone out. He sighed in disbelief and walked out of his room to see his mother, for the first time in a month. Half of the things in the house were gone. His mother was busy packing things in boxes and wroting on them. She looked at Trunks and continued her work. He was never going to get used to this. Moving to a new country. No longer being in Japan anymore. He sighed and started helping her. He had no choice. He can't stay or else it would mean leaving his mother. He feels he needs to stay with her. To protect her. He didn't know where they're going. He packed the rest of the things in the car with his mother. Everything was gone. Then he grabbed all the things in his room and thre it in the car. It was empty. He hopped in the passenger seat and watched his mother get in. She started the car and they drove off.  
  
They arrived at the airport about two hours later. They drove the car into the automobile trunk of the plane and they got on the plane. They sat down, waiting to arrive at their new home. He sighed and looked out the window. The plane took off and the city was now little and the people barely seen. They arrived at the airport another two hours and they pulled the car off.  
  
"Where are we?"  
  
"We are in America. In a state called New York."  
  
"A-America?!"  
  
"Yes, seeing that America is a powerful country, I figured they might need our help."  
  
"Yes I see."  
  
They drove down the road to a nice neighborhood for the rich. They parked in front of about two acres of land. Bulma took out her dinocap and threw it in the field, where it changed into Capsule Corp. Trunks watched. They both walked in and unpacked. Trunks' room was done in about an hour and the rest of the house in two. Trunks looked outside at a group of guys, who were talking. He rolled his eyes and walked outside. The boys glanced at Trunks and started laughing. Trunks ignored them and turned a corner. The boys decided to follow him. Trunks wasn't worried. They are only human, so it didn't really matter. The boys jumped in front of Trunks and almost attacked, but one of them was hit in the head with a rock. They turned around and saw a little girl.  
  
"Hey brat, cut that out!"  
  
"You don't leave him alone... I'll tell my big sister!!"  
  
"Heh, funny kid. Like we are scared of your big sister."  
  
"We'll see about that."  
The little girl ran inside and came back out. Then she ran to Trunka and stood next to him, with her arms crossed. The boys watched with interest and then a motorcycle stopped on the side of the road by the house. The boys looked at the driver and back at the girl who was smiling. The driver removed her helmet to reveal long dark red hair and brown eyes. They boys weren't impressed. Trunks watched. Then the girl walked over to them.  
  
"Any problem boys?"  
  
"Uh, no.. there is no problem here. Except that this little brat won't let us beat up the new kid."  
  
"Is that so? A brat?"  
  
"Yes ma'am..."  
  
She grabbed him by the collar and lifted him off the ground. She struggled and swung his legs.  
  
"Did you just call my baby sister a brat?!"  
  
"N-no.."  
  
"Well DON'T do it again got it?"  
  
He nodded and she threw him at the other boys. Then they all got up and ran. Trunks blinked. Then the girl walked across the street and put her helmet back on. As soon as she was done, she drove off. Trunks was confused and looked down at the child.  
  
"THAT was my sister.."  
  
"Interesting.."  
  
"My name is April.. what's yours?"  
  
"Trunks.."  
  
"Good.. well I must be going now.. bye!!"  
  
"Bye.."  
  
The little girl ran across the street and into the house. Trunks watched and then thought about April's sister and her strength. He has never seen a human, besides Krillin, with so much strength. He started walking back to Capsule Corp. He walked to the door and smiled.  
  
"Guess it wasn't such a bad idea after all..."  
  
He walked into the house with the door closing behind him. 


End file.
